Executive Order
Definition An Executive Order is Overview Executive Orders Specific Executive Orders There are a number of Executive Orders that have been issued by successive Presidents, which relate to information technology and information law. Those discussed in this Wiki include (in reverse chronological order): Barack Obama * Executive Order 13587: Structural Reforms to Improve the Security of Classified Networks and the Responsible Sharing and Safeguarding of Classified Information (Oct. 7, 2011). * Executive Order 13584: Developing an Integrated Strategic Counterterrorism Communications Initiative and Establishing a Temporary Organization to Support Certain Government-wide Communications Activities Directed Abroad (Sept. 9, 2011). * Executive Order 13576: Delivering an Efficient, Effective, and Accountable Government (June 13, 2011). * Executive Order 13565: Establishment of the Intellectual Property Enforcement Advisory Committees (Feb. 8, 2011). * Executive Order 13563: Improving Regulation and Regulatory Review (Jan. 18, 2011). * Executive Order 13558: Export Coordination Enforcement Center (Nov. 9, 2010). * Executive Order 13556: Controlled Unclassified Information (Nov 4, 2010). * Executive Order 13549: Classified National Security Information Program for State, Local, Tribal, and Private Sector Entities (Aug. 18, 2010). * Executive Order 13539: President's Council of Advisors on Science and Technology, (Apr. 21, 2010). * Executive Order 13526: Classified National Security Information (Dec. 29, 2009). * Executive Order 13497: Revocation of Certain Executive Orders Concerning Regulatory Planning and Review, 74 Fed. Reg. 6113 (Feb. 4, 2009). George W. Bush * Executive Order 13475: Further Amendments To Executive Orders 12139 And 12949 In Light of the Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Act of 1978 Amendments Act of 2008 (Oct. 7, 2008). * Executive Order 13470: Further Amendments to Executive Order 12333, United States Intelligence Activities (July 30, 2008). * Executive Order 13467: Reforming Processes Related to Suitability for Government Employment, Fitness for Contractor Employees, and Eligibility for Access to Classified National Security Information (June 30, 2008). * Executive Order 13462: President's Intelligence Advisory Board and Intelligence Oversight Board (Feb. 29, 2008). * Executive Order 13407: Public Alert and Warning System (June 26, 2006). * Executive Order 13402: Strengthening Federal Efforts To Protect Against Identity Theft (May 10, 2006), amended by Executive Order 13414. * Executive Order 13392: Improving Agency Disclosure of Information (Dec. 14, 2005). * Executive Order 13388: Further Strengthening the Sharing of Terrorism Information to Protect Americans (Oct. 25, 2005). * Executive Order 13385: Continuance of Certain Federal Advisory Committees and Amendments to and Revocation of Other Executive Orders (Sept. 29, 2005). * Executive Order 13381: Strengthening Processes Relating to Determining Eligibility for Access to Classified National Security Information (June 27, 2005). * Executive Order 13356: Strengthening the Sharing of Terrorism Information To Protect Americans (Aug. 27, 2004). * Executive Order 13355: Strengthened Management of the Intelligence Community (Aug. 27, 2004). * Executive Order 13354: National Counterterrorism Center (Aug. 27, 2004). * Executive Order 13353: Establishing the President's Board on Safeguarding Americans’ Civil Liberties (Aug. 27, 2004). * Executive Order 13349: Amending Executive Order 13226 to Designate the President's Council of Advisors on Science and Technology to Serve as the National Nanotechnology Advisory Panel (Apr. 23, 2004). * Executive Order 13311: Homeland Security Information Sharing (July 29, 2003). * Executive Order 13292: Further Amendment to Executive Order 12958, as amended, Classified National Security Information (Mar. 25, 2003). * Executive Order 13286: Amendment of Executive Orders, and Other Actions, in Connection With the Transfer of Certain Functions to the Secretary of Homeland Security (Feb. 28, 2003). * Executive Order 13284: Amendment of Executive Orders, and Other Actions, in Connection With the Establishment of the Department of Homeland Security (Jan. 23, 2003). * Executive Order 13283: Establishing the Office of Global Communications (Jan. 21, 2003). * Executive Order 13231: Critical Infrastructure Protection in the Information Age (Oct. 2001), as amended. * Executive Order 13218: 21st Century Workforce Initiative (June 20, 2001). William J. Clinton * Executive Order 13181: To Protect the Privacy of Protected Health Information in Oversight Investigations (Dec. 20, 2000). * Executive Order 13103: Computer Software Piracy (Sept. 30, 1998). * Executive Order 13073: Year 2000 Conversion (Feb. 4, 1998). * Executive Order 13010: Critical Infrastructure Protection (July 17, 1996). * Executive Order 12999: Educational Technology: Ensuring Opportunity for All Children in the Next Century (Apr. 17, 1996). * Executive Order 12977: Interagency Security Committee (Oct. 19, 1995). * Executive Order 12968: Access to Classified Information (Aug. 4, 1995). * Executive Order 12958: Classified National Security Information (Apr. 17, 1995). * Executive Order 12951: Release of Imagery Acquired by Space-based National Intelligence Reconnaissance Systems (Feb. 24, 1995). * Executive Order 12949: Foreign Intelligence Physical Searches (Feb. 9, 1995). * Executive Order 12906: Coordinating Geographic Data Acquisition and Access: The National Spatial Data Infrastructure (Apr. 11, 1994). * Executive Order 12885: Amendment to Executive Order No. 12829 (Dec. 14, 1993). * Executive Order 12881: National Science and Technology Council (Nov. 23, 1993). * Executive Order 12866: Regulatory Planning and Review (Sept. 30, 1993). * Executive Order 12864: United States Advisory Council on the National Information Infrastructure (Sept. 20, 1993). * Executive Order 12863: President’s Foreign Intelligence Advisory Board (Sept. 13, 1993), revoked on February 29, 2008 and replaced by Executive Order 13462. George H.W. Bush * Executive Order 12829: National Industrial Security Program (Jan. 6, 1993), as amended. Ronald Reagan * Executive Order 12537: President’s Foreign Intelligence Advisory Board (Oct. 28, 1985). * Executive Order 12472: Assignment of National Security and Emergency Preparedness Telecommunications Functions (Apr. 3, 1984), as amended. * Executive Order 12382: President’s National Security Telecommunications Advisory Committee, as amended. * Executive Order 12356: National Security Information (Apr. 2, 1982). * Executive Order 12334: President’s Intelligence Oversight Board (Dec. 4, 1981). * Executive Order 12333: United States Intelligence Activities (Dec. 4, 1981), as amended by Executive Order 13470. Jimmy Carter * Executive Order 12291: Criminal Intelligence Systems Operating Policies, 28 C.F.R., Part 23 (1993, revised 1998). * Executive Order 12139: Exercise of Certain Authority Respecting Electronic Surveillance (May 23, 1979). Gerald Ford Richard Nixon * Executive Order 11717: Transferring Certain Functions from the Office of Management and Budget to the General Services Administration and the Department of Commerce (May 9, 1973). Lyndon B. Johnson John F. Kennedy Dwight D. Eisenhower * Executive Order 10450: Security Requirements for Government Employment (May 27, 1953). References See also * Executive Orders: Issuance and Revocation Category:Definition Category:Publication